Explosive Blondes and Eternal Love
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: Sasori is an art educator and Deidara is a student at an acadamy. When they meet they instantly become friends, But will they just be friends? Warning: following story features yaoi and foul language (mostly me) and possible mpreg in future
1. Books and Bullys

_Okay so this is the new story~ Also there in Present day Riga, Latvia. I'm notsure if they had trains or cars so sorry if you are latvian (I think that's what its called) but if it makes anyone feel better Lavis is my fav coutry alonge witth Canada, Russia, And Lithuaia. (that's saying something…. Well to me it is)_

A red head bobbled in the large, noisy, buissy, croud. This was how the Riga train station usually was and the red head hated it but he didn't own a car so this was the only way to get to work. His job was teaching at local librarys about art. Sasori, the red head, was 18 and just barly got out of high school. He usualy hated when the high schoolers would look down on him because he was short and just about theyre age, but today might just be a day he will never forget.

Today he was teaching a art class from The Latvin Acadamy of Arts. The group was made up of all age groups and it was the same school Sasori came from. But being the unsosial bastard he usualy was he knew he wouldn't know any of them.

He walked in through the large duble doors that led into the public library in the south side of Riga, which was the city he lived in. He walked to the part of the library where he would do the lecture till he saw the most stunning blode hair.

Ablonde boy a little taller than himself was walking by carrying 3 different books on art. One was a zentangle book, another was one on realistic animals, and the other was different forms of art. On the cover of the third book, one picture stood out. It was a marianette, in which the red head smirked at. Instead of stoping to ask the blonde what he prefedeed to do as art, witch was obviously drawing (you don't know how wrong you are), the red head kept walking.

When he reached the place he was to teach at he saw a few, well crafted, wooden chairs, been bags, and other lounging chairs. The lecture was about to begin…

"Art is what any author wants it to be, wether that's wrighting, drawing, singing, or wood carving. Art is one of man's best creations. It shows feeling, emotion, and motion. To name a few people from each catogory, theres Erin Hunter who wrote the Warriors seires, I'm just guessing but most of you draw, There's Kaito shion and his brothers who sing, and myself, I make puppets out of wood." Sasori stated, as a younge blond boy raised his hand. "Yes you." The red head said pointing to the blond

"Wouldn't molding clay be art too, 'cause you forgot to mention that, un." It was more a statement than a question coming from the blond.

'un? Who says un?' sasori thought "well yes but I am yet to know any famouse sculptors that do that in anyway."

"What about the greeks and romans, un?" man that boy was persistant and really getting on sasori 's nervise.

"Yes I guess so… Anyway back to the lecture. Art is almost always something that lasts forever or for a long time like said roman and greek scultors-"

"Nothing ever lasts, un." The red head scowled at the said blond who interupted him…

"Art is enternal and lasts for at least an enternity…"

After several arguments the lecture was finally over. The class scatterd over going back to the bus but a few lagged behind. One was the younge blond who was getting shoved about by two bigger and stronger guys that could have been on the football team.

"Haha look at him he's so pathetice he just lets us shove him around." The taller one said shoving the blond towards the other kid. The taller boy carryed a small dog and had brown hair when the other had long more deep brown hair and white eyes.

"Yeah hes pathetic right akamaru!"

"af af" the dog barked his repliey.

"Just leave me alone, un. Don't you have anything better to do than shove me around?!"

"Hah what cha' going to do about it blonde, turn us into your oh so fleeting art! Oh yeah I forgot you can't carry around that stupid clay of your's"

"Yeah that stupid art is nothing but a harmless firework without all those beautiful colors. Its not even hot in anyway!"

"That's becouse my art is super flat! And call my art stupid one more time and you'll be dead on the ground, un!"

"My art's an explosion, and veary stupid UN!" the Taller boy with the dog teased mimicing the 'un' and in a instand the guy lay unconious on the ground

"kiba!" the other boy said neeling by his fallen comrade..

"Ha talk about yourself lossers!" the blond sneered walking away and sitting down at a chair and pulled out the book of drawing realistic animals. "You all an go fuck yourselfs for all I care, un"

"Let's get out of here befor he explodeds again, Neji," Kiba said waking up from unconiousness and getting up following Neji to the front door.

Sasori looked back at the blonde who wasn't even reading the book just stairing out at space looking sad.

"Hey, brat what was that all about" The red head asked walking over to the said blond.

"What do you want? Get out of here like the rest of them, un." The blond sneered, glaring at Sasori.

"What's your name, brat?" Sasori asked ignoring the blond.

The blond's glare lessend but stayed there, "Deidara, but why does it matter?It's not like we're ever going to meet again."

_OMFJ cliffhanger (oh my F***ing Jashin lol since im a jashinist ya know?) Anyway review plz! And a word from my co workers_

_Deidara; I have a bad feeling this storys going to lead to lemon some where and Mpreg and gay merrage, un.._

_Sasori: I feel the same_

_Yami: Why do you two always ruin my plots! Shees, ne…._


	2. Creepy Red-Head

It was now two days after the red head had met the blond, and he couldn't take his mind off of him. Sasori was sitting in the same lirary that he had met Deidara in, waiting to see if he'd catch him here. And soon enough the blond brat walked in, turning in those three books he'd checked out not too long ago.

Though he stayed a good way away from the blond, so he wouldn't be noticed, he saw the blond talk casualy talking to the libraryan, like they where good friends. She was a older women with bleach blond hair and big…. Well you can guess…

After finishing his talk, Deidara walked back out the double doors, and probaly went home. Sasori got out of his spot and casualy walked over and picked up one of the books the blond had turned in. "Deffrent Forms of Art" was it's title.

"Miss may I please cheack out this book?" Sasori politely asked the women.

"Sure, you must be new aroud here cuz I havent seen you around. My name is Tsunade, I'm the lybrarian, What's your name?"

"Sasori Akasuna, and yes I am new around this part of Riga (a/n I don't know how big Riga is… Let's say it has districts that will be called like the north side, west side, and centeral.. yeah we'll do that).

"hmm, the south side is something, but I will only let you cheack out this book if you're sure you can return it." Tsunade said very sternly.

"I will, I'm never late with a book, besides I just moved to the south side so that should be fine. When is it due?" Sasori relied confidently.

"In three weeks so don't be late."

"As I said befor, I've never turned in a book late befor"

"Okay, then I trust you" Tsunade spoke, giving the book back to the red head after cheacking it out to him.

"thankyou." Sasori said leaving the library, and walking down the street.

"Hey, let me go!" "Hahahaha no way blondie, you're coming with me wether you like it or not!" Sasori ran to where the voices where coming from, imediantly reconising one of them being Deidara.

When he got there the blond was being draged by his arm by a tall pale man by the nameof Orochimaru. "Let me go, un!" Deidara struggled more in the mans grip. Sasori ran up to Orochimaru and punched him in the face, resulting him to let go of the blondie. "You okay?" Sasori asked, helping the blond up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I didn't need your help, un. I would have gotten away… eventualy." Deidara said, brushing himself off.

"It's rude to not say thankyou after someone saves your life." Sasori said, sowling.

"thankyou,inb" Deidara said, sighing.

Sasori smiled "yeah no problem… so where are you going?"

"home, un" Deidara said turning around and walking down the ally.

"how bout I walk you home, just incase someone trys to take you again" Sasori offered.

"You don't have to do that, un" Deidara scowled.

"I insist" Sasori said teasingly.

"do whatever you want, un." Deidara said turning around a corner

"I always do" Sasori muttered.

"did you say something, un?" Deidara asked turninghis head around.

"just talking to myself" Sasori said smiling.

"you're creepy, un."

_Sorry for the long update I had wrighters block.. lol Sasori's beening a creepy stalker. Plz review~_


	3. Your House or Mine?

Brown eyes blinked open as the bright rays of sunlight shown on the red head's face. He had stayed up till 8 last night, talking to the blond brat. Sasori could admit though he had taken a liking for Deidara. He could still remember the conversation they had…

"So why do you let those boys pick on you?" Sasori had asked.

"No mater what I do or say I know they wont stop, un." The blond had replied.

Getting dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a red hoobie. Sasori left his apartment and started walking to where, he knew Deidara went to school at. He had got a recent job there to sub for their sick art teacher.

Sasori walked in and sat his stuff down behind the teachers desk. He knew today would be a long day

"Okay class quite down! I'm sure you already know what you have to do from , Which is a still life drawing of an object or person. You may begin"Sasori said, as all the students started talking again as they got to work.

Deidara looked away from his friend that was substituting, , and back at the selected object he chose to draw. He scetched out its basic shape and started doing all the fancy stuff.

Sasori walked around the class looking at all the drawing. Most of the drawings could be classed as elementary work that looked like scribbles. The best ones he saw was Deidara's which was a very detail porcelen marrianet wearing a dress, sitting on the floor. Behind her was a box, that she was leaning on, and a bord plank leaning against it. The lighing was coming in streaks and hit the left side of the dolls face. Another good one he saw was by the girl sitting next to Deidara, her name was Yummy, or something of the sort (its Yami but everone calls her yummy). It was a picture of a cat standing riged on a rock over looking a forest. The last, and one splended but not as good as the other two, was a drawing of a flock of paper crains flying in a twirling line from the top corner of the page. That one was done by Konan, who happen to be a friend of Deidara's.

"Okay class you all did well today and when the bell rings you may leave." Sasori said, sitting back down in down in the teachers chair, just as the bell rings.

All the students flooded out like a group of zombies would chase a fast little girl, except Deidara.

"hey, un?" The blond asked Sasori, or .

"What do you want?" Sasori replied, sounding annoyed.

"I was wondering what you're going to do today since this was the last art class, un?"

Sasori looked thoughtfully up at the blond, "depends, eather I was going to go home or stalk you."

Deidara frowned at the last part of what the red head said, "Hopefully that was a joke… Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang."

"Sure," Sasori replied, standing up. "Your house or mine?"

Little did Deidara know, that going to Sasori's house that night would only strengthen the love he has since the first time he saw the red head.

_OMG I'm on a role! I don't know why but I got tired of this story it may not be as long as I firsted hoped but it will still be a good ways to go. I'm dying to wright an Akuroku but I'm too buisy wrighting this and my warriors story. Why is akuroku so tempting.. maybe I should just wright a one shot (longer that the one I already have). What do you guys think?_


End file.
